Heart's Wishes
by LaceyKoi
Summary: 1x2, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me till you read it all. they come, like, *makes tiny finger movements* _that_ close...


I got yelled at for this one before Mido-sama even finished reading it. Then she finished and apologized. I got the idea for this one watching a video in health last semester. I made it better though. GW disclaimer in bio, but I don't own Cinderella either.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell was at a football game. Physically, anyway. Mentally, he was in another plane of existence---one of his many. This particular plane had to do with love, and basically just dreaming of being in love. Then a particularly loud burst of sound brought him back to the present. A wry grin painted his face as he looked back at his interrupted daydream, and he began paying attention to the game and cheering like everyone else.  
  
Duo had known for sometime that he preferred the company of men, but from his viewpoint, three rows back on the fifty-yard line, he had to admit that football players were ripped, but beyond that…not physically attracted. And the way they acted wasn't exactly appealing either.  
  
Then, fifteen seconds before half time, the band was getting ready to march onto the field, when the entire crowd fell completely silent. Every head turned toward the end zone. Sitting there was a boy, about Duo's age and height. What made the sight so amazing was the fact that the boy was dark and handsome, well muscled, yet not as bulky as the football players, and sitting astride a white horse.  
  
A girl's whisper was audible in the silence. "Who is _that_?"  
  
Duo's own thoughts answered. /I don't know, but I'd like to find out./  
  
The whisper again. "Who is he looking for?  
  
/I don't know, but I'm available./  
  
The crowd was still silent and all were sitting when a slight frame rose-- three rows back. Fifty-yard line. A smile crossed the boy's face as he began riding down the field.  
  
10-yard line.  
  
20-yard line.  
  
30.  
  
40.  
  
50. And there he stopped. Duo could see how the smile extended to the boy's eyes as he reached a hand towards Duo. Duo grasped the hand as if it were a lifeline as he was pulled down the rows and onto the back of the horse.  
  
Duo's violet eyes widened as the unknown boy's face neared his own, and contact was made between lips.  
  
Duo whispered as softly as possible, "You _do_ know I'm a boy?"  
  
The smile returned double force before Duo's question was answered. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He pressed a chaste kiss to Duo' lips before spurring his horse on and leaving the field. Duo clung to his back even after the horse stopped.  
  
The dark boy silently slipped out of Duo's embrace before climbing down and again offering Duo his hand. Duo accepted and slipped down into a tentative hold.  
  
He heard a deep voice say a name even before the words registered. He pulled away the smallest amount possible before asking with a slight catch in his voice, "What was that?"  
  
"My name is Heero." He introduced himself, and in lieu of the customary hand shake, shared a sweet kiss.  
  
Still dazed by the tenderness of the kiss, Duo tried to give Heero his name. "D-d-"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Heero smiled and again lowered his mouth to Duo's. The chasteness of the kiss was about to be interrupted as Duo felt a calculated, defined swipe at his lower lip, when another loud burst of noise once again brought Duo back to reality.  
  
Duo groaned and slapped his head as he realized he had been daydreaming again. He glanced back at the game, and his eye was caught by a football player he hadn't noticed before. He wasn't as bulky as the other players but was obviously well muscled. Duo watched as he snapped his head up (he was sitting on the bench) and simply grinned when the boy took off his helmet.  
  
When the game was over, Duo silently slipped onto the field and approached the boy. He extended his hand with a real smile. "Hi. I'm Duo."  
  
As the boy tried to glare and fought a smile at the same time, obtaining a very stupid facial expression, Duo asked, "Heero?"  
  
Heero's head snapped up as he realized Duo remembered. "How did you know?" he asked, only daring to hope beyond hope.  
  
"Lucky guess." Duo slowly stretched out his arm and placed it around Heero's waist. Heero moved his arm and placed it around Duo's shoulders.  
  
As the two boys walked off the field, Duo leaned his head against Heero's shoulder.  
  
Since Heero had lingered longest on the field, the locker room was deserted. He knew. He checked before he dragged Duo in there. He placed a light kiss on Duo's cheek before he commenced stripping. He watched as Duo flushed and turned away before he had even taken his jersey off. He stripped completely (all those pads) and slipped a pair of jeans on before winding his arms around Duo. He breathed in the scent of Duo's braid before slipping his hands under Duo's shirt and placing a light kiss on the boy's neck.  
  
Neither tried to stop anything as Heero pulled Duo's shirt off gently.  
  
When it started to go farther, Duo pulled away. "No, I…not yet."  
  
Heero looked at him before nodding. Both boys pulled their shirts on and walked out arm in arm.  
  
As the boys fell asleep cuddled together that night, Duo remembered a song from a Disney cartoon, but modified it for himself.  
  
/A dream is\ a wish your heart makes--but you don't have to be asleep./  
  
With that last coherent thought, he moved closer to Heero and spent the night with his heart's wishes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, yea… *understanding* 


End file.
